The UB invasion 2
by Unknown Meloetta lover
Summary: Days after the UB queen is "defeated" a new threat emerges. Can Gladion defeat the UB empress and save Selene?
1. Chapter 1

**Moon's POV**

I had recently gotten out of the hospital. I can still remember what Gladion told me that day.

"Just because your helping me, doesn't mean we're friends." He says. I can still hear that voice in my head.

 _"Moonlight..."_ A voice echoes. _"cannnnn yoooou heeear meeee?"_ The voice echoed. I looked around, but no one was there.

 _"I can help."_ It says again. _"I willlll heaaal youuuuur broooooken heaaaarrt!"_ The voice wasn't familiar.

"Who are you?!" I ask. Hoping the voice would awnser, it did.

" _I am theeeee empresssss. The Empress of the Ultraaa beaaaastsss."_ She says. _"you... need help."_

"what do I need to do?" I ask.

 _"Give me control over your hybrid body. Then your healing can begin..."_ It was a high price, but I needed a happy heart.

"OK! I'll do it!" I say. She enters my body through my head, I feel woozy.

 **UB empress's POV. (Time skip)**

I had finally gained full control over Selene's body.

 _"fufufufu... Taking over the universe will be easy."_ I laugh. I continue to walk until I see Moonlight's Motel room.

 _"Avenging my sister will be a peice of cake... and killing Gladion, I'll do Moonlight a favor by doing that."_ I laugh.

I check through the drawers and find a phone, it contained a lot of apps, and a video recording of Selene singing a song called Lifelight.

 _"Today Alola, Tomorrow the universe!"_ I say. I open a wormehole on Akala island.

 **(AN)**

Yes I made a sequel to The UB invasion. Don't like don't read.

Fun fact: The UB empress has a sister. (Not gonna tell ya who it is!)

I do not own lifelight or Ssbu. Or pokemon


	2. Chapter 2

**Gladion's POV**

I picked up my phone, and I twirled it in my hand.

"Huh, no call from Selene today." I say. A Cleafable walks up to me.

"Cleaf?" It asked. It was wondering why Selene didn't show up to play with it.

"Cleafable? Cleaf!" It was saying if I loved her. I just shook my head.

"I don't." I begin. "Moon is just a rival. I don't love her." I start to deny.

" _Well I made a good choice possessing Moonlight then."_ I hear a voice say. It was Selene, but it didn't sound like her.

"Selene?" I asked.

" _I'm the UB empress. Word is you've defeated my sister."_ She says. She grabs a beast ball and tosses it. Containing a UB I've never seen before.

 _"UB-001, Use hypnosis."_ She says. The UB was a Medium jumbo figure gifted in the powers of hypnosis. I kept getting sleepier, and I passed out.

 **(Time skip)**

"Ngh... Selene?" I say as I wake up.

"No, Gladion it's me your mother." Mother says. She helps me up.

"We're in a real problem now, the ultra beast empress is far more sinister than her sister, The UB queen." She says.

"Selene had feelings for you big brother, and you tossed her aside like a dead skitty!" Lillie scolded.

"With the power of a hybrid host, The UB empress is unstoppable." Lusamine says. "All hope is lost."

 **(AN)**

There is a new UB I made.

UB-001 codename:Mind control.

Typing: Psychic/Poison.

Special ability: Beauty sleep. (Recovers HP when asleep)

Don't like don't read


	3. Chapter 3

**(Selene's POV in her mind)**

"ugh,nnnnn. Where am I?" I ask as I search across a land similar to Alola." I walk around as leaves crinkle under my shoes.

"Glad to see your awake." A voice says. It was a small little girl, no older than 4 was right beside me.

"I'm Moonlight, everyone calls me Moon." The girl says. "I'm your conscious." I look around.

"Where am I?" I ask. The girl begins to laugh. Her laugh sounded light and cheerful.

"Your in your own mind silly!" She says. "I can give you a tour of all your memories." I nod. She takes me to aabandoned house.

"These are your memories. And over there are your memories of Gladion!" I take a peek at the memory of what broke my heart.

 **(Memory)**

 _Moon:Gladion! Here! These are for you! (Hands a couple of Master, Great, and Ultra balls.)_

 _Gladion (confused):Um... thanks? (Takes the pokeballs gently)_

 _Moon (lovestruck): I love you!_

 _Gladion (cold hearted):You think I'd ever fall for a hybrid?_

 _Moon (heartbroken/Angry):Just You wait! When you come asking for my love, I'll break your heart into little pieces!_

 **(Memory ends)**

"It's OK Selene," the little girl says. "You have to help me defeat a big scary lady!"

"OK." I say. "Let's end this. Here and Now." I nod.

 **(Gladion's POV Aether foundation)**

I grab a pokeball.

"I promise, I'll save you Selene. I'll make sure your safe." I say as I run off, The empress was located on a secret floor in the aether foundation.

 _ **(I promise I'll save you Moonlight)**_

 **(AN)**

Now we know what broke Selene's heart.

Selene and Moonlight are the same person.

Don't like don't read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gladion's POV**

I walk to the elevator of the foundation. I prepare to put in my destination.

"Big brother!" Lillie says. "Hau, knows what it's like to be possessed by UB royalty." She says.

"How is it like?" I ask. Lillie just quiets down.

"The UB empress isn't afraid of risking her host's life. Sh'll fight with all her might!" Lillie says. I just enter the elevator.

"I'm going to floor 3a. Where Moonlight is located." I say. Lillie nods.

"I know you can save her!" Lillie says. "You can do it big brother!" The elevator goes up and I spot the UB empress on a throne.

"Fufufufu..." She laughs. "So you came. There is one more obstacle in your way." The empress sings.

"What is it?" I ask. "Your ultra beast minions? Wormholes?!" I ask.

"Me." She says. "I'm your last obstacle. I can't let my ultra beasts have ALL of the fun!" She gets off the throne and turns into a beast similar to the one that possessed mother.

"I-I don't want to hurt you Moonlight!" I say. The woman wickedly smiles.

"First impression!" She fires something at me. Lucario's pokeball moves and shifts. Lucario pops out and is ready to battle.

"Flare blitz." She charges at Lucario which he counters and launches an aura sphere at the UB empress.

"Lucario, aim for the hands!" I yell as I spot her weak points. Lucario nods and it launches a final blow.

"I-Impossible! SO COOOOOOLD!" She yells. She detaches from Moonlight's head and causes her to fall down.

"Sister stop!" A voice yells. We both see the UB queen.

"Don't you see sister? Humans and hybrids are more than obstacles!" She says. "They're worthy opponents!" The UB royalty leave as I take Selene to the lower part of the foundation.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gladion's POV**

I seen that they were testing to figure out if Selene was OK.

"Good news and Bad news." Wicke began. "Moonlight is ok, but she suffered amnesia, she only remembers her name and her family." Wicke says. "That's it."

"Thanks." I say. I walk into the hospital room, she was awake.

"Moonlight!" I say. She just gave me a confused look.

"Who... who are you?" She began. "How do you know my name? How do you know me?" She asks. Moon smiles at me.

"Whoever you are, Hopefully we can be great friends!" She laughs. I nod.

"I'm Gladion." I introduced myself. She made a recovery due to her hybrid body, I knew this was my chance to start over with her.

"I've contained the UB empress in her own realm, Selene is suffering from anmesia." I say. Lillie laughs and smiles.

"It seems Arceus gave you a second chance big brother!" Lillie giggles. I see Selene leave leave on Charizard.

"Why? Why was I given a second chance after I treated her so badly." I say. Weavile looks at me.

"Big brother, it looks like your going to earn her heart again... She loves you." Lillie says. I spot the hospital bed they had Moon in, Blood on the bed was almost dry.

 **(Time skip)**

I open the door and I see Moonlight, She and I were friends.

"Hi Glad!" She says. "Do... do you... like me?" She tells me.

"Yes, I like you Moonlight." I say. She wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a quick peck. We stop, she looks down at Weavile.

"Aw! Your so cute!" She says as she pets Weavile. Weavile laughs and accepts the petting.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read.


End file.
